Goku: An Uncle?
by Shadow Night
Summary: Shadow and Radiz......The son and daughter of Raditz. Some how Raditz was brought back with the dragon Balls by his future wife Sikha. An evil force know as Gikanoh sensed the childrens power. He came to take them away, but not before Raditz could send th
1. Default Chapter

Goku: An Uncle?  
  
By: Shadow Night  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Shadow?" Radiz yells over the grassy plains. "Where are you?" He looks around.  
  
Radiz has hair just like Goku's. His Facial features are that of his father Raditz. He has a long brown saiyan tail which he keeps around his waist if he has no use of it. He's stubbern and easy going. He's innocent and loves to have fun.  
  
"Hey?!" He yells looking around. "I know your here.....I can sense you...." He looks around suspeciously.  
  
Shadow sits in a tree watching him. She yawns boredly. She has long black hair like her father Raditz. If you were to see just her back you'd think you were seeing Raditz because she resembles him so much. She's a lot like Vegeta with the 'I'll beat you up if you look at me wrong' attitude. But she loves to have fun and goof off most of the time. She also has a long saiyan tail like her brother Radiz.  
  
"Shadow?" Radiz yells agian.  
  
Shadow rolls her eyes tired of this game. "I'm right here Radiz." She says looking at him from her perch in the tree. She jumps down letting him see her.  
  
Radiz looks over and grins seeing her. "It's about time!" He says looking at her. "I'm starving.....Lets get something to eat."  
  
He floats up into the air going in the direction of the nearest city. Shadow fallows him boredly. "Where we going this time?" She asks.  
  
"Ummmm...." He squints and looks ahead. "I think it's west city." He says and grins at her. "I heard they have a large market there!"  
  
"Fine.....Lets go." She says and races Radiz to West City. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Goku?" ChiChi yells out into the feilds loudly. "Where are those boys?" She sighs and goes back into the house.  
  
"Dad?" Goten says looking around cautiously. He peaks over a small moutain. "Gohan?"  
  
Goten, Gohan, and Goku are all out training. Gohan and Goku trying to make Goten as strong as them. The wind blows softly and the sky darkens with a coming storm. Where they are training there is small moutains and and little grass. Gohan and Goku have their energy levels hidden from Goten.  
  
Goten looks around for his dad and brother. He scratches his head looking around. Suddenly Gohan appears behind him and makes a kick at Gotens spine. Goten spins around and catches Gohans foot. Meanwhile Goku watches as his son's fight. Goten grins having fun while Gohan goes easy on his brother.  
  
There's a sudden birst of energy. Goten and Gohan stops fighting and look at Goku who looks in the direction of the high energy level. Goku narrows his eyes in thought.  
  
"What's wrong Dad?" Goten asks innocently.  
  
"I don't know Goten." Goku says seriously.  
  
Gohan also looks in the direction of the high energy level. "What do you think it is?" He asks his dad just as serious.  
  
"I think that we'd better go see Vegeta and Piccalo and see if they've sensed it as well." He says looking at Gohan and Goten.  
  
Goten looks from his father to Gohan confused.  
  
"Lets go." goku says and leaves fallowed by Gohan and a very confused Goten. They fly over to Vegeta at the Capsule Corp. There they are met by Vegeta and Piccalo.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Piccalo says glaring at Goku. Goku nods narrowing his eyes. Vegeta stands with his arms crossed smirking at the others.  
  
"So what?" He says arrogantly.  
  
Goten runs over to Trunks grinning happily. Trunks looks back at him. "Why are you so happy?" he asks.  
  
Goten looks at him. "What do you mean? Why shouldn't I?' Goten asks stupidly not relizing what's happening.  
  
trunks looks at him like he's a moron. "Don't you relize what's going on?" He sighs seeing confused look on Goten's face. "Theres something happening. a high power sorce or something."  
  
"Ohhhh...." Goten says finally getting it. Trunks shakes his head sadly.  
  
Piccalo glares at Vegeta but ignores his snid remark. "I think it's serious this time. It has the Supreme Kia worried." He says glaring at them.  
  
"It does not. I'm only saying that we need to take caution a stop this before it get's serious." The supreme Kia says coming out of bulma's house.  
  
Goku looks at the Supreme Kia. "What do we need to do?"  
  
"We need to first find what or who Gikanoh's after." He says darkly.  
  
"Who's Gikanoh?" Gohan asks.  
  
"He is a very powerful Kia gone bad. He's not as powerful as I am but I have a feeling that's not going to last if we let him get what he's after." He says looking at the others seriously.  
  
"Well how do we find out what he's looking for?" Goku asks.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I have a feeling that it's very close by......" He says looking at the others seriously. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Radiz and shadow are sitting by a lake in one of West City's parks eating fruit. They arn't that far away from Goku and the other's who have started searching for what Gikanoh is after which turns out to be Radiz and Shadow! Radiz grins as a squirll come up to him begging for food. He gives him some nuts and shadow yawns bored.  
  
"This is so boring...." she says looking at Radiz. "Wanna fight?" she asks.  
  
Radiz looks at her. He thinks for a moment. Then looks around. "Umm...we can't fight here....stuff might get blown up....so lets go over to those moutains." He says pointing to a group of moutains close by.  
  
Shadow looks at the moutains that Radiz is pointing to. "Ok...." she says and gets up.  
  
Radiz flys into the air with shadow behind him. They start towards the moutains when someone flys into shadow. shadow looks at who bumped into her.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" She growls.  
  
"Oh....sorry about that!" Gohan says looking at Shadow and Radiz. Shadow scowls at him then turns around and starts towards the moutains.  
  
Radiz grins sheepishly at gohan. "Sorry bout that....she can be rude sometimes..."  
  
Gohan looks at Radiz. "i see what you mean." He says then looks at shadow seeing only her back. He blinks not able to beleive his eyes.  
  
He blinks several times. Then looks at Radiz more closly and sees that he looks a lot like his father, Goku. Radiz is looking at shadow. "hey! Shadow come back!" He yells waving at her. shadow turns around and looks at Radiz.  
  
"Why? I thought We were going to fight." she says looking at him impationtaly.  
  
"Come on....get over here..." Radiz looks over at Gohan. "My name's Radiz and her names Shadow, she's my sister. What's your name?" He asks being friendly.  
  
gohan blinks and looks at Radiz. "Oh...My names gohan." He thinks: 'Radiz....that name sounds so much like Raditz...but that's impossible....'  
  
Shadow flys back over to them. She crosses her arms tired of waiting. "Come on Radiz......I wanna fight...."  
  
Gohan looks from Shadow to Radiz and back. "hey....why don't you two come with me?" He asks brightly. "I want you to met someone.  
  
Shadow looks at Gohan like he's an imbecile. Radiz blinks thoughtfully. "Ok!" He says cheerfully.  
  
Gohan motions for them to fallow him and fly towards the capsule corp. Radiz and Shadow fallow. Radiz in a happy go lucky mood and shadow bored out of ther mind. Then land and Gohand looks around for the others. Radiz sits down on the grounds looking at the Capsule Corp. shadow scowls and turns her back and looks ot the cars on the street.  
  
Gohan blinks. "Dad?" He yells. trunks and Goten comes out of the house. "hey Gohan!" trunks says brightly. Radiz looks at Trunks and Goten and grins seeing someone closer to his age.  
  
"Hi!" He says waving at them.  
  
Trunks looks at Radiz. "Whos He?." He asks Gohan. goten looks at Radiz and waves back just as cheerfull.  
  
"His name is Radiz. Hey Radiz. This is Trunks and that's my brother Goten." Gohan says introducing them all. "And that's Shadow." He points to Shadow who is ignoring them.  
  
"Oh..." trunks says looking at Radiz. Goten looks at Shadow. "Hi!" He says to her. She turns around and looks at them not impressed. "Whatever..." She says and leans agienst a tree.  
  
Trunks blinks looking at Shadow then looks at Radiz and walks over. "So....wanna play?" Goten asks Radiz and looks at Trunks grinning. "Ok!" Radiz says happily and stands up. "What do you want to play?" He asks.  
  
"Tag!" Trunks and Goten say at the same time. They grin. "Your it!" goten says and runs away with Trunks right behind him. Radiz grins and chases after them. Shadow rolls her eyes. "Morons..."  
  
Over head Vegeta, Goku, Piccalo, and the supreme Kia fly coming closer. They land. Vegeta scowls at everyone while goku walks over to Gohan.  
  
"Did you find anything?" He asks hopfully. Gohan looks at his father. "Umm...I'm not sure." He says and Trunks and Goten go racing by at high speeds with Radiz on their tail. Shadow continues to lean agienst the tree in the shade un noticed with her arms crossed staring at the new comers.  
  
Supreme Kia studies Radiz as he plays with Trunks and Goten. Goku blinks looking at them with surprise. Piccalo stares at Radiz with shock and Vegeta stands there not noticing and not caring.  
  
Radiz speeds up and tackles Goten to the ground. "I got you!" He says laughing as they roll in the dirt. trunks stops and looks at them. Goten giggles having fun. Then get up and start dusting them selves off. Then Goku's eyes go wide as he sees something move on Radiz...... 


End file.
